


Lip Lock

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JinMizel, Other, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanggal 23 Mei diperingati sebagai Kisu no Hi di Jepang, dan Jin merasa uring-uringan meski kelihatannya yang bersangkutan sendiri sama sekali tak menyadarinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Di Jepang, tanggal 23 Mei diperingati sebagai "Kiss Day". Sudah banyak yang mengetahui tentang hal ini, dan tak sedikit pasangan juga muda-mudi yang merayakan momen spesial tersebut. Konon sejarahnya, tanggal 23 Mei ini diperingati sebagai _Kisu no Hi_ sebab pada tanggal yang sama di tahun 1946, sebuah film yang menampilkan adegan ciuman diputar untuk pertama kalinya di Negeri Sakura tersebut. Maka sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, hari diputarnya film berjudul "Hatachi no Seishun" tersebut diperingati sebagai "Kiss Day".

Hal ini baru Jin sadari ketika ia sedang duduk di sofanya, menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita, namun saat sang Kaidou muda sedang mencari _channel_ acara berita yang bagus, apa yang pemuda ini dapat malah cuplikan-cuplikan adegan berciuman sepasang kekasih, entah itu dari film yang sengaja diputar oleh beberapa stasiun televisi maupun iklan-iklan komersil yang memanfaatkan tanggal 23 Mei tersebut untuk meningkatkan deposito mereka.

Sebetulnya, Jin tak mau ambil pusing apalagi sampai peduli dengan hal tersebut. Jujur saja, dia bukan orang yang mau membuang-buang waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya hanya untuk mengurusi hal yang menurutnya tak penting tersebut.

Jin menekan tombol _remote_ televisinya semakin cepat. Tak membiarkan adegan ciuman yang begitu marak bermunculan di televisi berlama-lama mengisi layar kaca di rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menekan tombol _next_ di _remote_ nya, akan tetapi gambar yang muncul selalu saja adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman. Lama kelamaan, hal ini membuat Kaidou Jin menjadi jengah dan risih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya dan meletakkan _remote contol_ yang dipegangnya dengan agak kasar ke sofa.

Jelas saja, saat ini Kaidou Jin sedang uring-uringan. Namun kelihatannya yang bersangkutan sendiri sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Munafik sebetulnya jika Jin memungkiri bahwa ia tidak 'tergerak' saat ia menyadari bahwa hari ini, tanggal 23 Mei, adalah _Kisu no Hi_. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, ada satu sosok yang tak pernah bisa ia disingkirkan dari pikirannya. Hanya saja Jin tidak pernah mau mengungkapkannya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri sekali pun.

Sederhana alasannya. Jin hanya tak mau jujur pada kata hatinya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jin ingin sekali melakukan adegan yang cukup sakral tersebut dengan sosok yang begitu berharga baginya—terlepas dalam rangka _Kisu no Hi_ atau apa; yang jelas, Kaidou Jin ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan sang terkasih melalui kontak bibir tersebut—

—sebentar, apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan olehnya, sih..? Tanpa sadar, Jin malah terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Nah, jadi benar, kan. Sebetulnya ia kepikiran soal _Kisu no Hi_ ini.

Sayangnya, Jin sama sekali tak bisa berharap banyak soal itu— _tidak-tidak,_ jangankan demikian. Untuk berharap saja, rasa-rasanya sudah tak mungkin. Sebab pada kenyataannya, realita yang harus dihadapi sang pemuda jauh lebih kompleks dari pikiran-pikirannya itu.

… _Sejak awal, mencintai sebuah sosok android memang bukan perkara yang mudah._ Dan Jin benar-benar paham dan mengerti betul soal itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, magnet tak kasat mata macam apa yang membuat hatinya tertarik pada sang android. Jin sama sekali tak paham, dan memang, _cinta adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti dengan logika seorang manusia._

Kembali lagi soal masalah yang tadi—mengenai _berciuman_ , yaitu kegiatan saling melekatkan bibir atau hidung dengan orang lain (dalam hal ini, pasangan).

…Jadi, begini masalahnya.

Dulu, Jin pernah tak sengaja mencium Mizel—sang android. Ia sendiri tak begitu ingat mengapa ia terdorong untuk melakukannya, pokoknya yang jelas, saat itu Jin mencium bibir sang android. Tak begitu lama, sebetulnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang telak dilayangkan pada bagian bibir sang android.

Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar di luar dugaan Jin.

Bukan, Jin sama sekali tak kena hajar atau tampar setelah ia melakukannya. Mati listrik…? Itu juga bukan, sebab Mizel hanya akan _bermain-main_ dengan asupan listrik seluruh kota pada saat ia sedang cemburu saja.

Begitu Jin melepaskan bibir miliknya dari bibir Mizel, sang android hanya terdiam dan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hal ini menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya dalam benak Kaidou Jin.

"…Mizel?" gumam sang pemuda, memastikan kondisi sang android.

Kemudian setelahnya, cahaya pada sepasang mata pirus sang android tersebut berkedip singkat dengan nyala warna merah, sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu meredup bersamaan dengan tumbangnya sang android ke lantai.

"Mizel…!" Kaidou Jin memekik dengan terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Mizel akan rubuh setelah ia menciumnya.

* * *

Hari itu juga, Jin membawa Mizel ke tempat Oozora Haruka untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut, sekaligus memeriksakan kondisi sang android.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya…" sang peneliti bergumam sambil memegang dagunya ketika ia mendengar penuturan yang dijelaskan oleh Jin. Sebetulnya, Jin merasa agak malu menceritakannya—membeberkan soal alasan penyebab mengapa Mizel tiba-tiba saja tak berfungsi. Akan tetapi, apa boleh buat. Berbohong untuk menutupinya sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik. Jadi, pilihan untuk bersikap jujur adalah sesuatu yang memang harus Jin lakukan sejak awal pada Oozora- _hakase_. Untungnya, Haruka adalah sosok yang pengertian sehingga Jin tak perlu merasa risau secara berlebihan.

Sambil menunggu perangkat komputer di lab-nya selesai memeriksa kondisi sang android, Oozora Haruka mengungkapkan sejumlah hipotesis menyenai penyebab Mizel yang langsung tumbang begitu menerima sebuah ciuman yang mendadak dari Jin.

"Sebetulnya, ini masih praduga saja. Tapi kelihatannya Mizel langsung mengalami _hang_ atau _crash_ ketika kau menciumnya…" sang peneliti mulai menjelaskan hasil analisisnya, "mungkin hal ini dikarenakan program yang ada dalam dirinya tidak _compatible_ untuk menerima atau menanggapi rangsangan semacam itu…" tutur Haruka seterusnya, "sebab, seperti yang kau tahu sendiri, perasaan cinta adalah sesuatu yang begitu kompleks. Jangankan hal itu, sebetulnya.. _perasaan manusia_ sendiri adalah sesuatu yang cukup berat bagi Mizel…"

Jin terdiam ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Haruka. Sementara itu, komputer di ruang kerja sang profesor masih memindai kondisi sang android yang saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri.

"..Aku khawatir, jika hal ini terus terjadi maka program Mizel tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk membendungnya," jelas Haruka lagi. "Sebetulnya, aku benci untuk mengatakan hal ini… tetapi, Jin. Kau harus tegas memilih." Haruka menggantungkan kalimatnya, menciptakan sebuah atmosfir yang cukup mencekik bagi Jin di laboratorium tersebut. "Jika kau ingin Mizel tetap bisa bertahan hidup sampai lama, maka kau harus hati-hati saat menyentuhnya. Kontak fisik seperti berjabat tangan atau yang semacamnya mungkin masih bisa, tapi… kalau kau melakukan yang lebih dari itu, programnya akan kacau…"

"..Aku mengerti," jawab Jin singkat dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tapi, seandainya itu cukup berat buatmu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu…"

"Eh..?" kepala Jin terangkat saat ia mendengar penuturan Haruka yang terakhir.

Oozora Haruka membuka mulutnya kembali, "Jika kau ingin program Mizel tidak cepat rusak… hanya ada satu cara," jelas Haruka dengan raut wajah yang serius, "… _patch_ program perasaan yang saat ini ada pada Mizel harus diambil darinya. Dengan begitu, programnya tidak akan menjadi kacau saat kau mencium atau memeluknya, sebab Mizel tak akan merasakan apa-apa nantinya…"

Kedua bola mata Jin terbelalak saat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Haruka barusan memasuki gendang telinganya bagai lontaran anak panah yang langsung menembus jantungnya.

..Apa? _Menghilangkan perasaan Mizel..?_

Itu..sama saja membuat Mizel layaknya tak lebih dari sebuah boneka hidup.

Tak jauh berbeda dari android Amy yang Kirito berusaha kembangkan. Tak jauh berbeda dari Metamo yang menjadi pilot _Duck Shutter_. Tak jauh berbeda dari LBX yang mampu bergerak, namun tak memiliki hati dan perasaan.

Kosong, hampa.

Jin membayankan sosok Mizel yang hampa dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata pirus yang kosong, tanpa ada sedikitpun kilatan emosi di sana.

Tidak akan ada lagi Mizel yang bertanya dengan polos dan lugu tentang sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Tidak akan ada lagi Mizel yang cemburu dan mematikan listrik seluruh kota. Tidak akan ada lagi Mizel yang berusaha merawat Jin ketika sakit dan membuatkan bubur yang rasanya jauh lebih mematikan daripada sekotak pizza yang sudah kadaluarsa selama tujuh minggu.

Tidak ada lagi Mizel yang mencintainya, dan hal itu membuat Jin benar-benar merasa takut.

Kaidou Jin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika bayangan-bayangan yang terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk itu menggelayuti pikirannya. _Tidak mau,_ ia tidak mau kehilangan Mizel. _Tidak akan pernah mau._

Oleh karena itu, Jin memutuskan untuk memilih opsi pertama yang diajukan oleh Haruka—ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi Mizel walau apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk juga menahan perasaannya sendiri—jika perasaannya pada sang android memang akan membunuh Mizel, maka, sebaiknya Jin tidak memiliki perasaan itu.

_..Ya._

(Daripada Mizel yang harus kehilangan perasaannya, tentu akan lebih baik jika Jin yang membunuh perasaannya sendiri.)

Akhirnya, sejak saat itu, Jin bertekad kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyentuh Mizel meskipun hal tersebut akan membuat kedua belah pihak sama-sama menderita. Akan tetapi, Jin merasa yakin dan percaya jika pilihannya tersebut adalah langkah yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

Maka, dimulai sejak kesadaran Mizel kembali sepenuhnya dan sepasang mata pirusnya kembali menyala, Jin tak pernah memperlakukan Mizel sama seperti sebelumnya lagi—tak lagi ada perhatian yang ditunjukkan sang Kaidou muda terhadap Mizel sang android. Begitu kondisi Mizel sudah pulih kembali, Jin tak menghampirinya. Ia hanya berkata, _"Ayo, pulang."_ dengan suara singkat dan memunggungi Mizel, berjalan menuju pintu keluar laboratorium.

Mizel mengedipkan kedua mata pirusnya ketika ia melihat Jin pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, sang android memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Haruka, seolah-olah menagih sebuah penjelasan melalui raut mukanya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

"Jin kenapa..." tanya Mizel dengan nada suara yang nyaris monoton.

Haruka menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum hambar, "Jin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi, Mizel harus tetap sayang pada Jin, ya. Soalnya, Jin juga sayang pada Mizel…" tutur Haruka sambil menyentuh pundak Mizel, "..Pokoknya, Mizel tidak boleh menyusahkan Jin, ya?"

Mizel termangu mendengar nasehat yang disampaikan oleh Haruka padanya. Kemudian, bibir sang android terbuka.

"..Iya…"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa hari Jin mendiamkan Mizel, sang pelaku sendiri tak menghitung berapa lamanya. Yang jelas, setiap kali Mizel muncul, reaksi Jin terhadapnya biasa saja. Kalimat sapaan yang masih saling mereka lontarkan satu sama lain pun, tak lebih hanya sebatas formalitas saja.

Lama kelamaan hal ini membuat sang android merasa tak nyaman. Sebetulnya, sudah sejak lama ia ingin bertanya kepada Jin mengenai perubahan sikapnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, karena perkataan Haruka yang berbunyi _"..Pokoknya, Mizel tidak boleh menyusahkan Jin, ya?"_ terus terngiang dalam memorinya, Mizel pun mejadi urung untuk bertanya pada Jin. Akhirnya sang android memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan hubungan yang tak mengenakkan tersebut tetap berjalan.

* * *

Jin lagi-lagi tenggelam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah tidak lagi berada di ruang televisi.

…Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Untung saja saat itu Jin termenung di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Seandainya saja ini di jalan raya, bisa saja ia tak sadar malah menyeberangi _zebra cross_ ketika lampu penyeberangan sedang menyala hijau dan dilalui oleh kendaraan, kemudian tertabrak kendaraan yang sedang melintas di sana dan berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit.

_Tragis._

Detik berikutnya, Jin memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui posisinya saat itu. Dan pemuda berambut hitam-putih itu bersumpah jika ia merasakan desiran yang aneh ketika ia menyadari ke mana kedua kakinya itu membawa tubuhnya pergi. _Kamar Mizel._

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun untuk tetap berlama-lama di tempat itu, Kaidou Jin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, sebisa mungkin ia harus meminimalisir banyaknya kontak dengan sang android.

Tanpa sang pemuda ketahui, sosok yang saat ini sedang susah payah ia hindari tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya melalui sebuah layar hologram yang menyala dalam ruang kamarnya yang gelap. Ketika Jin menghampiri kamarnya, sang android merasa senang karena mengira bahwa Jin akan mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama sang Kaidou muda tersebut tak berbicara padanya. Akan tetapi, begitu yang bersangkutan malah berbalik dan pergi menjauh, sang android berbalik merasa kecewa.

Mizel memeluk kedua lututnya sambil tetap membiarkan salah satu Vector miliknya membuntuti Jin secara diam-diam. Sebetulnya, sejak pada hari-hari pertama di mana sikap Jin mulai berubah terhadapnya, Mizel selalu memperhatikan Jin melalui layar hologramnya, terlepas dari kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu (termasuk saat Jin sedang tidur, makan, ganti baju, dan… mandi).

Dirinya sama sekali tak habis pikir, mengapa Jin menghindarinya sekeras itu. Padahal menurut perhitungan Mizel yang biasanya 99% tepat, seharusnya Jin tidak bertindak demikian padanya—

" _Jin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi, Mizel harus tetap sayang pada Jin, ya. Soalnya, Jin juga sayang pada Mizel…"_

Perkataan Haruka kembali berputar dalam memori Mizel, dan Mizel memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata tersebut sampai akhir. Mizel yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Jin sehingga ia memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, selama ini Mizel diam-diam memonitori Jin pun karena alasan yang terakhir. Ia ingin tahu kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan Jin menjadi demikian tak hangat. Didorong hal tersebut, maka sang android pun sengaja menyebarkan sejumlah Vector di beberapa titik untuk mempermudah pengamatannya, sehingga ia bisa tahu penyebab dari perubahan sikap Jin.

Akan tetapi hingga detik ini, sang android masih belum menemukan jawabannya, sebab Jin sendiri tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya di luar kebiasaan—kalaupun ada perbedaan, akhir-akhir ini Jin terlihat lebih mudah _stress_ , uring-urigan, dan agak cepat marah (pernah pada suatu hari Mizel mencoba untuk mencocokkan gejala-gelaja yang dialami oleh Jin pada beberapa artikel yang ia cari di internet, hanya saja apa yang android itu temukan malah artikel mengenai tanda-tanda seseorang yang sedang mengalami PMS).

Karena tak kunjung mendapat penjelasan yang bisa otak programiknya terima, maka Mizel pun memutuskan untuk mengganti rencana. Ditariknya seluruh Vector yang tersebar di dalam kediaman Kaidou untuk kembali ke markas mereka, membuat Jin yang saat itu sedang berjalan ke ruang rekreasi untuk melatih _skill_ bermain LBX-nya terkejut setengah mati saat melihat puluhan atau bahkan mungkin ratusan LBX berwarna hitam menyembul keluar dari berbagai penjuru rumahnya dan berhamburan menuju ke suatu tempat yang sama.

Seketika, perasaan Jin menjadi tak enak. Ia dapat merasakan bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"… _Mizel,"_ desah sang pemuda dengan suara yang pasrah, sebab ia paham betul jika Mizel adalah tipe android yang sanggup melakukan hal yang seperti ini.

Sementara para pasukan kecilnya sedang bergerak mundur, saat ini Mizel sendiri sedang menjalankan rencana berikutnya—yakni _bertanya langsung pada Oozora Haruka._

* * *

"Ya, dengan kediaman Oozora di sini," suara seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun menjawab sambungan telepon yang Mizel buat.

"… _Ini aku, Mizel."_ Balas Mizel dengan nada suara yang monoton.

"M-Mi-Mizel..?!" respon Hiro terkejut bukan kepalang. Entah angin apa yang membuat android itu tiba-tiba saja menelepon ke rumahnya; padahal bisa saja yang bersangkutan meng _hack_ satelit di luar angkasa sana lalu menayangkan gambar wajahnya di seluruh layar kaca yang ada, kemudian menyampaikan kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya seperti yang pernah android itu lakukan sebelumnya— _oke, itu bukan kenangan yang bagus sebetulnya._

" _Aku ingin berbicara dengan Oozora-hakase,"_ jawab Mizel dari seberang sana.

"Eh.. dengan ibu…?" Hiro mengedipkan sepasang mata cokelat yang berwarna senada dengan milik Haruka.

" _Aa,"_ tutur Mizel singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," kemudian Hiro menekan tombol penunggu yang terdapat di gagang telepon rumahnya. Meski masih bingung dan terkejut, Hiro tetap memberikan sambungan telepon itu pada Haruka.

Sementara menunggu sambungan telepon kembali tersambung, Mizel terdiam di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan nada tunggu berupa _theme song_ serial pahlawan kesukan Hiro, Senshiman. Ketika lagu tersebut akan memasuki bagian _reff_ , tiba-tiba saja suara Haruka terdengar dari balik telepon.

"Ya, ada apa Mizel? Apa ada masalah serius?"

" _Selamat sore, Okaa-san. Sebetulnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan…"_ tutur Mizel langsung ke masalah intinya, _"…Tentang sikap Jin yang berbeda….Okaa-san tahu sesuatu…?"_

"Ah,"

Ternyata keputusan Mizel untuk menelepon Haruka adalah tepat. Kelihatannya profesor yang satu ini memang tahu penyebabnya.

"…Soal itu, Jin tidak menceritakannya padamu…?"

"… _Tidak,"_ jawab Mizel datar.

Haruka mengehela napasnya. "Jadi begitu…"

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Haruka kembali meneruskan perkataannya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu semuanya, Mizel. Jadi, sebetulnya…"

* * *

Sejumlah kalimat penjelasan terus bergulir dari bibir Haruka, menyelesaikan teka-teki yang selama ini tak pernah terpecahkan oleh Mizel seorang diri.

…Rupanya begitu.

Ternyata, Jin menjaga jarak darinya karena ia takut membuat dirinya rusak…?

Itulah sejumlah konklusi yang terus menerus Mizel proses dalam programnya.

Jadi, begitu.

Jadi begitu.

Ternyata seperti itu, ya.

" _Nee, Okaa-san."_ bisik Mizel dariseberang sambungan, _"Jika suatu program tidak compatible… maka satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan cara mengupdate program tersebut, kan..?"_

"Eh…?" Haruka sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Mizel membawa topik percakapan ke arah tersebut. "Begitulah, tapi— _tunggu,_ Mizel…! Jangan bilang kalau—"

"… _Terima kasih, Okaa-san."_ Jawab Mizel sebelum memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"—Halo? Mizel? _Mizel?!_ "

Namun apa yang Haruka terima hanyalah suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. Tentu saja hal ini otomatis membuat Haruka menjadi cemas.

"Ada apa, Bu..?" tanya Hiro yang saat itu sedang tak jauh dari Haruka (dan tak sengaja menyimak sebagian dari isi pembicaraan antara Haruka dan Mizel barusan).

"…Hiro," tutur Haruka sambil meletakkan telepon dalam genggamannya di atas meja, "berdoalah supaya Mizel tidak melakukan hal yang—"

Kata-kata Haruka terinterupsi oleh suara telepon yang kembali berdering.

Haruka buru-buru mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo, Mizel..?"

" _Oozora-hakase, ini aku—Jin,"_

"Jin..?!" Oh tidak, ini pasti pertanda buruk. "Ada apa..?"

" _Hakase, kumohon, tolong Mizel…!"_

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah Mizel memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sang android bermaksud untuk membuat program baru; sebuah program yang sekiranya mampu menggantikan fungsi program yang saat ini sedang berjalan supaya dirinya bisa menjadi lebih _compatible_ agar bisa tetap bersama dengan Jin.

Hanya saja, begitu sang android menggerakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja fungsi tubuhnya tak berjalan dengan normal.

Ah, benar juga. Selama ini Mizel terlalu fokus mengamati Jin sampai-sampai ia nyaris tidak pernah merubah posisinya sedikit pun—dan itu berarti, bahwa selama itu pulalah, Mizel senantiasa dalam kondisi _on_. Berarti, selama itu pulalah Mizel tidak pernah beristirahat dan mengisi ulang asupan energinya.

..Itu artinya, saat ini Mizel sedang berada dalam kondisi _overheat_.

Sang android terlambat menyadarinya ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mendadak mati secara otomatis, membuatnya rubuh begitu saja menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Jin yang saat itu sengaja menghampiri kamar Mizel karena firasat jelek yang ia rasakan ketika melihat gerombolan Vector milik Mizel tadi, harus kembali menyaksikan tubuh sang android yang jatuh tergeletak begitu saja tanpa daya.

" _MIZEL…!"_

Jin segera berlari menghampiri Mizel yang tak bergerak seinci pun dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya, akan tetapi karena tubuh sang android masih panas akibat _overheat_ , Jin sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun.

Maka, dengan panik sang pemuda mengeluarkan CCM ungu miliknya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

_Tuut._

_Tuu—_

" _Halo, Mizel..?"_ jawab Haruka dari kediamannya di sana.

"Oozora- _hakase_ , ini aku—Jin,"

" _Jin..?!"_ balas Haruka dengan nada gusar. _"Ada apa..?"_

" _Hakase,_ kumohon, tolong Mizel…!" pinta Jin dengan suara yang nyaris tercekat.

Sungguh, Jin sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Mizel akan kembali lagi mati—tidak, yang sekarang malah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Jin khawatir jika panas tubuh Mizel akan merusak beberapa bagian penting dalam tubuhnya.

" _Ugh,"_ Jin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan keras lalu meninju permukaan lantai dengan keras. _"Sialan…"_ umpat sang pemuda di tengah isaknya yang tertahan. Sungguh, ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa Mizel. Seandainya saja ia tak bersikap sedingin itu pada Mizel, mungkin saat ini sang android tidak akan mengalami _overheat_.

Jin betul-betul menyesali sikapnya selama ini pada Mizel. Betapa bodohnya ia, dengan egois beranggapan bahwa menjauh dari Mizel adalah pilihan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Nyatanya, anggapan tersebut jelas-jelas salah. Dan, salahnya pulalah yang membuat Mizel harus menanggung akibatnya dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

" _Mizel, kumohon. Bertahanlah…!"_

* * *

Saat ini, sang android sudah menerima penanganan khusus. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai normal dan tenanganya masih sedang diisi ulang.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, komputer canggih milik Haruka selesai memeriksa kondisi Mizel. Hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa beberapa bagian dalam tubuh Mizel ada yang mengalami sedikit kerusakan akibat kepanasan, namun tidak ada bagian vital yang mengalami gangguan. Untuk itu, sang android tetap harus mendapat perbaikan sehingga mungkin selama beberapa hari atau seminggu ke depan, Mizel belum bisa difungsikan dengan normal seperti biasanya.

Kedua lutut Jin terasa lemas seketika saat Haruka memberi tahu hal tersebut. Pemuda itu bersyukur sekaligus merasa terharu, sebab skenario terburuk yang ia takutkan tak sampai harus terjadi.

Sekarang, tinggal masalah waktu hingga energi Mizel terisi kembali sepenuhnya. Kemungkinan, Mizel perlu di _charge_ selama semalam-dua malam untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama lagi jika ingin membuat Mizel benar-benar dalam kondisi ter _full charge_.

Jin menolak tawaran Haruka untuk beristirahat dan lebih memilih untuk tetap menunggu Mizel di sisinya. Sang profesor tersenyum tipis dan memaklumi keputusan Jin sebagai salah satu fenomena 'gejolak masa muda'.

* * *

Sekitar empat jam kemudian, Mizel mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah ruangan dengan sejumlah kabel berukuran besar yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlu beberapa saat sampai Mizel selesai me _reload_ memori terakhirnya untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang menimpa dirinya. Kemudian, ingatan akan dirinya yang mengalami _overheat_ berputar dalam memorinya, termasuk saat ia mendengar suara Jin yang memanggil namanya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar mati.

Begitu mengingat sosok yang sangat berarti baginya tersebut, seketika Mizel pun jadi teringat pada rencananya untuk membuat sebuah program yang baru. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Mizel segera memulai _project_ nya meskipun saat itu ia belum pulih total.

…Benar-benar android yang keras kepala.

Sepasang mata android milik Mizel berkedip dengan nyala warna merah selama beberapa saat, menunggu kerangka dasar yang menjadi semacam _archetype_ bagi program baru tersebut selesai disusun. Perlu proses yang tidak singkat memang, tapi bukan Mizel namanya jika ia tidak sanggup melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, program dasar ciptaan Mizel akhirnya selesai dibuat. Sekarang, yang ia perlukan adalah sejumlah data untuk menyempurnakan program buatannya tersebut—kurang lebih sama seperti _Perfect Brain_ yang dulu pernah Kirito kembangkan untuk meng"hidup"kan kekasihnya kembali sebagai sebuah android yang lebih sempurna.

Langkah berikut yang Mizel lakukan adalah mencari berbagai macam data tentang berciuman. Begitu Mizel memasukkan satu kata kunci tersebut, sejumlah besar data mengenai ciuman muncul bersamaan dalam waktu yang singkat. Dengan jumlah data yang demikian banyaknya, maka akan perlu waktu yang agak lama bagi Mizel untuk memilah, mengolah, dan mempelajarinya secara satu per satu. Perlu proses yang tidak singkat memang, tapi (sekali lagi) bukan Mizel namanya jika ia tidak sanggup melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Dengan kecepatan sekian ratus _giga byte_ per detik, Mizel memproses seluruh informasi yang ada demi menciptakan program baru yang akan mengatasi masalah _crash_ mendadaknya. Namun karena kondisi Mizel masih belum teralu prima, maka proses pengolahan data tersebut harus berjalan lebih lambat dari semestinya.

_3%..._

_9%..._

_12%..._

Proses pengunduhan dan pengolahan data itu menyedot begitu banyak energi, sehingga Mizel terpaksa menunda proses tersebut pada persentase yang ke-52%. Tapi, setidaknya program baru tersebut sudah selesai setengahnya. Tinggal setengahnya lagi, maka program yang dapat meng _update_ dirinya tersebut akan selesai dibuat.

Kebetulan, data terakhir yang Mizel olah sebelum ia menunda proses penyempurnaan program buatannya adalah data mengenai Hari Berciuman di Jepang—yang kebetulan jatuh tepat pada tanggal 23 Mei.

..Sebentar, _hari ini_ masih tanggal 23 Mei. Dan masih ada beberapa jam lagi hingga tanggal 23 ini berakhir. Itu berarti, Mizel masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk segera menyelesaikan program buatannya.

Seusai beristirahat selama beberapa saat, sang android kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk meneruskan proses penyempurnaan _project_ nya tersebut.

_57%..._

_59%..._

_63%..._

* * *

Jin terjaga dari tidurnya saat tengah malam.

Rupanya ia tak sengaja terlelap saat sedang menjaga dan mendampingi sang android di sebelahnya. Namun begitu nyawanya kembali terkumpul, Jin terkejut bukan main saat mendapati sang android sudah kembali menyala dan tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu di tempatnya dibaringkan, dengan kondisi yang sebetulnya masih belum pulih benar itu.

"Mizel..?" celetuk Jin dengan suara parau sebab ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, "Kau sudah sadar…? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan…?"

Mizel terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya sementara saat proses penyempurnaan programnya mencapai 78%. "…Membuat program," jawab sang android enteng.

 _"Program…?"_ Jin mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Program apa..? Dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Jin benar-benar tak menyangka jika Mizel masih sanggup memaksakan dirinya seperti itu. "Apakah kau sampai mengalami _overheat_ karena membuat program itu…?"

"…Tidak. Aku baru saja membuatnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu," jawab Mizel datar.

"Lantas, kenapa kau begitu bersikeras membuat program itu…? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai kondisimu pulih kembali…?" Jin kembali bertanya dengan risau. Jelas sekali jika saat ini ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang android sampai-sampai nada bicaranya terkesan seperti seseorang yang sedang marah.

"…Tidak." Mizel kembali menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar. "Sebab, program ini harus selesai sebelum hari ini berakhir—"

" _—Katakan._ Sebetulnya program macam apa yang sedang kau buat, Mizel." Tanya Jin selugas mungkin.

"Program…untuk meng _upgrade_ programku yang sekarang, supaya aku tidak mengalami _crash_ seperti waktu itu…" Mizel menjelaskannya pada Jin dengan panjang lebar, "…Aku.. sedang menciptakan program yang _compatible…_ agar bisa tetap bersama Jin dan membuat Jin senang.."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Mizel tersebut membuat Jin kehabisan kata-kata.

"..Sekarang, program itu sudah hampir jadi… tinggal… 22%.. ah, tidak.. 15% lagi…"

"… _M-Mizel.."_

"..Tunggu aku sedikit lagi, Jin. Aku..akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin…" tutur Mizel sambil tersenyum lemah. "Ah, iya. Ada yang hampir terlupa…"

Mizel memberi isyarat nonverbal pada Jin untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu, dengan susah payah Mizel meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di bibir.

"…Saat ini, mungkin aku masih belum sanggup melakukannya…tapi…" Mizel lalu mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan dua jari yang sebelumnya ia tempelkan di bibirnya pada bibir milik Jin.

Mizel memberikan sebuah ciuman tak langsung pada Jin di Hari Berciuman. "...Selamat..Hari Berciuman..Jin. Aku..menyukai Jin…"

Kemudian, kedua jari milik Mizel yang menempel di bibir Jin mulai merosot. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kedua jari tersebut sudah mulai kehilangan tenaganya.

"…Maaf, Jin. Kelihatannya…aku..sudah… tak sanggup lagi…"

"..Mi..zel…?"

"…Padahal…tinggal…satu..per..sen…"

Sesaat sebelum Mizel kembali kehilangan kesadarannya, Jin membalas ciuman tak langsung dari Mizel dengan sebuah ciuman langsung di bibir.

"Mizel.. aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bisa memeluk dan menciummu setiap hari. Untuk itu, kumohon. Kau harus bisa lekas pulih..! ..Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan terus berada di sampingmu; aku berjanji…!" tutur Jin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca di hadapan Mizel yang sudah kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Sudah sekitar tiga minggu sejak Mizel terbangun untuk terakhir kalinya. Sejak saat itu, sang android masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar sama sekali. Beberapa komponen dalam tubuhnya yang rusak juga sudah selesai diperbaiki sejak dua minggu yang lalu, jadi seharusnya sekarang sudah tak ada masalah lagi.

Akan tetapi anehnya, hingga saat ini Mizel masih belum sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, sesuai dengan janji yang diucapkan olehnya, Jin senantiasa mendampingi Mizel di sampingnya— _ya,_ itu berarti sudah tiga minggu ini seorang Kaidou Jin menumpang tinggal di laboratorim milik Oozora Haruka. Kini, Jin tak ubahnya seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang menunggu sang tuan putri untuk terbangun dari kutukan jahat sang penyihir.

…Ah, ya. Konon katanya sebuah ciuman yang tulus dapat mematahkan kutukan jahat sang penyihir.

Jin memang pernah mengetahui dongeng semacam itu, akan tetapi sejujurnya cerita semacam itu sama sekali bukan seleranya. Hanya saja, beberapa jam yang lalu saat Hiro sedang datang mengunjunginya dan menemaninya sambil mengobrol, putra tunggal Oozora Haruka ini sempat mengangkat topik tersebut, sebab melihat Mizel yang sudah terbaring cukup lama mengingatkannya pada kisah-kisah tentang putri dan sejenisnya.

' _Seandainya saja hal seperti itu memang ada…'_ batin Jin dalam hati sambil tersenyum hambar.

Namun nyatanya, kini perkataan Hiro terus terngiang dalam benak Jin. Intinya tentang 'di dalam dongeng-dongeng, ciuman sang pangeran terbukti ampuh membangunkan sang putri'.

Kaidou Jin terdiam cukup lama sambil memikirkan hal tersebut. Bukan berarti bahwa dirinya sudah tidak realistis dan percaya begitu saja pada kisah karangan macam itu. Namun, mengingat kondisi yang tengah dialaminya saat ini, entah kenapa… Jin jadi terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah hal bodoh tersebut.

Akan tetapi, demi Mizel, Jin rela mencoba berbagai macam cara; yang penting sang android kembali membuka kedua matanya, sesederhana itu saja.

Jin berjalan mendekati Mizel yang masih terbaring. Ia lalu membelai lembut pipi Mizel dengan punggung telunjuknya, berlanjut dengan menyematkan jari tersebut di antara telinga dan rambut Mizel. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat sang tuan putri yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sebuah tatapan yang intens. Kemudian, sang pangeran pun memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan sambil meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dengan sang putri. Membubuhkan sebuah ciuman di bibir untuk membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya.

Jin mencium bibir Mizel dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan, benar-benar layaknya seorang pangeran yang sedang berusaha mematahkan kutukan jahat sang penyihir.

" _Mizel, bukalah matamu…"_ bisik Jin dalam hati sambil berdoa supaya Mizel terbangun. Jin mencium Mizel cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutus ciuman tersebut sebab oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah mulai menipis. Kemudian, ditatapnya Mizel yang barusan habis ia cium. Masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia—

_Srek._

Tangan Mizel sedikit bergerak. Disusul dengan kelopak matanya yang secara perlahan mulai terbuka.

Sepasang iris mata sewarna darah milik Jin terbelalak menyaksikan keajaiban tersebut. "..Mizel?"

 _"…Jin.."_ nama sang pemuda merupakan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh sang android. "Kau… di..sini…?"

Jin segera menggenggam tangan Mizel dan berkata, "Ya, aku di sini. Aku ada di sini dan selalu ada di sampingmu…" ucapnya seraya menempelkan tangan Mizel ke pipinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mizel mengangguk kecil. "Ng. Aku… tidak apa-apa…"

"Begitu… syukurlah…" tutur Jin merasa bahagia melihat perkembangan yang baik pada diri Mizel.

"Ah, iya. Programnya…" Sang android teringat pada _project_ nya yang nyaris selesai. Diperiksanya status program tersebut, menunjukkan _progress_ yang sudah mencapai 99,99%.

"Jin…" suara pelan sang android memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta, "Tolong bantu aku…untuk…menyelesaikan.. programnya… supaya bisa selesai.. sampai 100%..." kata Mizel lambat-lambat.

"…Aa. Katakan, apa yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Jin dengan suara yang lembut.

"Untuk.. menyempurnakan data.. aku harus..pernah merasakan dan mengalami.. proses.. berciuman itu sendiri..." Mizel terdiam sebentar, "Jin… bisakah kau.. men..ciumku…?" taya Mizel dengan tatapan yang datar, namun di balik semua itu ada secercah pengharapan yang dipancarkan dari sepasang pirus jernih milik Mizel.

"..Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Mizel…" Jin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mizel, sebelum tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda menunda pekerjaannya dan bertanya, "Ng… cuma mencium seperti biasa, kan?"

Mizel bergumam pendek, "Iya.."

"..Baiklah kalau begitu…" Jin kembali bergerak, namun lagi-lagi pekerjaannya kembali terhenti. "Oh ya, ada satu lagi.. bisakah kau pejamkan matamu, Mizel..? S-sebab, sejujurnya… aku agak gugup…" Seorang Kaidou Jin mengaku gugup saat akan mencium sang pujaan hati. Ha.

Mizel berkedip sekali. "Ng..? Baiklah…" sang android menuruti permintaan Jin dan menutup kedua matanya.

Dengan demikian, sudah tak ada lagi hal yang menginterupsi pekerjaan sang pemuda. Jin pun melekatkan bibirnya dengan erat pada bibir Mizel, memastikan bahwa sang android benar-benar dapat merasakan ciuman tersebut agar program yang sedang dikembangkannya bisa selesai dengan sempurna.

* * *

****— **FIN** —** **


End file.
